Treat
by BlurredOasis
Summary: Dante's upset a friend won't go trick or treating with him for halloween. maybe Vergil can make him forget. Slight yaoi, nothing serious. Yes, Dante and Vergil are twins. Don't like it, then don't read it.


Vergil was sitting on his bed, back to the wall and legs stretched out over the edge. He was attempting to read, but his mind was wandering more efficiently then it usually does. His new shirt that his mom had brought only a few months ago were getting too big and he was worried to ask her for the next size. He knew his younger identical twin-who seemed to be greatly affected by the three minutes that they were born apart since he was not having a growth spurt too-would eventually wear the shirt, so they weren't a complete waste but still he felt bad. Why was his body growing at such a rate when his twin was still the same size? It made him well awkward; making him stand out even more, though Vergil was the type who liked to stay in the shadows.

His brother, Dante entered the room, looking quite pissed off. Vergil's eyes watched him, but he didn't say anything. Melancholy and melodrama followed Dante, and sometimes it was better to just not get involved. However, that wasn't what Dante had planned.

"God damn it, Marcus said he would come trick with me, but the bastard can't make it!" Dante grumbled, his back to Vergil, looking through the piles of stuff on his bed.

"Trick? Are you being a whore for Halloween this time?"

Dante spun around on his heels to face his brother, and for a second, the mirror images stared at each other. Vergil broke the stare by smiling faintly, hoping his brother could take a joke. Guess he couldn't because instead of smiling back, Dante spun back around. Vergil frowned. Before he could open his mouth though, Dante whirled around and tackled his brother, digging his knuckles deep into his skull.

"Whores, eh? I'll show you a whore!" Dante straddled his brother around the hips as Vergil laid on his side. Vergil was smiling, and didn't fight back. It was half for his brother to feel good about being able to tackle the bigger and stronger twin but there was somewhere in Vergil that got a bit of a pleasure from these wrestles.

Dante straightened up, and went for his brother's sides, the ticklish spot. Vergil squirmed and giggled under his brother's legs, and Dante felt his neck getting warm. He took it a step farther, and grabbed both of Vergil's shoulders. He pushed hard and in the process flipped his brother on to his back. Dante was still straddling him around the waist and for the first time during a wrestle their bodies lined up perfectly that Vergil could feel his brother's dick on his own.

Dante must have noticed it too, because he didn't stay in that position for long and moved himself slightly upwards. He tried to tickle Vergil's side again and this time his brother fought back by kneeing him lightly in the back. This sent Dante flying forward, completely caught off guard, and he stopped himself just before his smacked heads with Vergil. He looked into his brother's eyes, getting that weird feeling again. It almost was like he was melting into Vergil, that they were becoming one. Vergil had a simple grin on his lips, and he was nearly taunting Dante to do. To make the first move.

Dante kept his head that distance and whispered, "I noticed your shirts are getting tight again."

"I'll have more clothes for you soon. That way you can stop stealing my gym shirts and just keep them"

That caused Dante to smile. He enjoyed wearing Vergil's hand me down much more than a new pair of anything. The slight different in height weight and width made everything stretched to a good point for Dante to have enough room in the clothes to breathe. He also enjoyed the smell of his clothes, for some reason it was intoxicating. When he is alone in the room, sometimes Dante would wear the shirts and jerk off, not quite understand why it worked, but knowing it did. He tried to blame it on the laundry detergent, but in his heart he knew there was something else to it. After all, his own clothes were washed in the same detergent and they never gave him a high like Vergil's clothes could.

"Maybe we should go shopping for you today. You can come trick with me afterwards."

"There you go with the trick again. I've seen you on the corners; you don't need to use code with me." Vergil laughed.

"Funny. Well, we're not getting candy, we're just gonna cause some chaos. So it's only the trick of the trick or treat." Vergil laughed again. Sometimes he wondered about Dante, and if they weren't identical in every physical aspect he would have guess Dante wasn't related to him at all.

Vergil bit his lip lightly. "I'll give you a treat." He whispered, and gently pushed Dante forward with his knee. The boys' lips brushed briefly, as Dante's natural reaction was to catch himself before he fell. But as soon as he steadied himself, he brought his head down to Vergil's and they kissed each other. It was kinda hard, and both boys could feel their body nearly engulf in flames. There was a song lyric on the tip of Vergil's tongue and he desperately wanted to speak it to his brother, to sing it to him. But he kept silent, not wanting to ruin the moment. They broke away a few seconds later, watching each other carefully, looking for the one second of regret from the other. When they noticed nothing in each other, Dante got kinda nervous, and straightened himself up completely. Vergil took a quick notice of Dante's pants looking like their seams were going to burst in his crotch area. Dante quickly hoisted himself off of Vergil. Back turned, he said, "Are you coming with me?"

"Sure. I'll come with you." Dante looked over his shoulder, the double meaning echoing in each other's mind.

"Ok." He whispered, bowing his head. "I'm gonna go get things ready." And very nervously, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Vergil propped himself up with his elbows and waited for the door to burst open. After a few minutes, he sighed and flopped to his side.

He bit his lips tightly, whispering the words he had wanted to say, "I pray for someone to ache for me the way I ache for you." He sighed softly, and sat up. "Maybe next time."

I don't own Dante and Vergil... ): hahaha. nor do i own the song those lyrics came from "Shame" by Stabbing Westward.


End file.
